Proving Worthy
by Alice Vargas
Summary: With a free day because of Austria's absence, Italy and Holy Rome spend their day together, but why is Italy acting strange today? One-shot, maybe two. Mild language.


_June 8 - One-shot (maybe two)! After reading the cute little doujinshi, "**Sweet Spice**" and reading the fic, "**Wrong Italy**" it gave me a this idea~ This is in Holy Roman Empire's point of view! A Chibitalia x HRE fiction. I hope you enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia_

* * *

"Nnhn" I grunted as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and looked besides me. I started to panic. Where was Italy? She wasn't next to me! (Where Italy would sneak into my room and sleep in my bed) She wouldn't wake up this early, would she? I suddenly calmed down when I remembered that Italy was to return to her house [1] for a day.

Slipping out of the bed, I brushed his teeth and changed into my usaual attire. I then headed down to the kitchen where Hungary made breakfast and where Italy would usually help.

"Jó reggelt, Szent Római Birodalom[2] ~ me and _Italy_ made breakfast again!" Hungary greeted me. It puzzled me with the mention of Italy and why Hungary improvised on Italy's name.

"Italy? Didn't she leave for the da..y…." I trailed off when I saw the back of a young girl standing on a chair to reach the counter, cutting up food for the breakfast. She was wearing a green dress and on the side of her head, a curl stood there bouncing around.

"Italy..?" I said as I reached out. Hungary looked surprised but started to giggle, where I couldn't figure out her actions. Italy turned around at the mention of her name.

"Ve~ What's wrong Sacro Romano Impero? D-did something happen?" Italy said with closed eyes and in her high-pitched voice.

"Ah! N-no. There's nothing. W-why are you here today? Weren't you supposed to be at your home today?" I asked.

"Ve, d-did you not want me here? I-I-I w-wanted to s-stay w-with Holy R-Rome" Italy started shaking and tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I blushed at the last sentence and panicked when Italy started to cry.

"N-no! I'm.. gladyouchosetostay" I quickly said, embarrassed. Hungary giggled at us and Italy quickly cheered up and jumped down from the chair with a plate of chopped tomatoes. We quickly settled at the table and started eating.

"Where's Mr. Austria? Isn't he joining breakfast?" I asked as the thought popped into my mind.

"Ve~ Mr. Austria went to Italy" Italy said as she took a spoonful of tomatoes onto her plate.

"Why's that?" Italy froze for a second and her curl became frizzled for some reason.

"Mr. Austria is just checking with Italy's economy and handling its political problems" Hungary said. I gave an understanding 'oh' and went back at eating our breakfast.

We sat and ate in silence except for the little've's Italy would give randomly. After seeing Italy take several big spoonfuls of tomatoes, I couldn't help but wonder why she was eating so much tomatoes. I asked why and she replied,

"Ve~ I was craving for some lately~ They're delicious~! Just like pasta sauce!" She said, smiling. I felt a little bit foolish for asking a question like that. All Hungary did was eat and watch us with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

-.-.-.-

After breakfast, Italy was given a free day since Austria wasn't here and we went outside. "Ve~ It's so nice out~! I wonder what we'll do today! Ve~ What do you want to do Holy Roma?" Italy asked me. "O-oh um, maybe we could paint today?" Italy opened her eyes and quickly closed her eyes again. I was quite surprised, this was the first time I've ever seen her eyes. She had nice green hazel eyes- ah! I blushed.

"Ve… could we go to town instead~?" Italy asked. "S-sure I guess." It was sort of strange. Italy is always enthusiastic to go painting together but I later shrugged it off. We walked towards the town as the citizens cooed at us and greeted us. Italy seemed pretty happy. Uh well she's always happy but she seemed at bit happier than usual as they gave her their attention.

After when we were greeted by people, we traveled to the center of the town which wasn't far, to the fountain. We were greeted with the sounds of some kids laughing and playing and music from a guitar. "Ve~ you play very well mister!" Italy said as she ran up to the guitarist. "Thanks, little one" The man said, patting Italy's hair. "Ve, Holy Roma don't you think he plays well?" she asked.

"Si" I agreed. The man laughed and handed Italy the guitar. "Do you know how to play?" Italy nodded. Huh. Never knew she could play. "Ve~ I know a few songs~" she said as she plucked the strings, then starting playing and humming. It was festive and sounded very Italian. As it went, some parts seem flater in a sad tone but later became festive[3].

"Wow! That was pretty good, young one" the man said when it was over and patted Italy's hair again. "Ve~ Grazie! Ne, Holy Roma, what do you want to do now?" She asked smiling at me. "Er... How about we just walk around" I suggested

She didn't seem to mind and held my hand, making me blush. I was still impressed with what Italy did and I felt a little bit fractional. I wanted to impress her too…

'Bakery sale! Hurry before it's over~!' I heard the bakery man yell from the distance. I had a few coins… "Hey, Italy?"

"Si?~"

"Could you stay here for a moment?" I asked. "Ve~ okay" She said and I started my way to the bakery. I looked in the bakery and chose some Millefoglie and cookies. I paid the baker and I saw Italy from the distance. She looked… disapproved. Why?

As I came closer, she turns and sees me and smiles. "U-um Italy I bought you some millefoglie and cookies" I said feeling my face heat up. "Ve? Oh grazie Holy Roma!~"

We sat on a bench as we shared some millefoglie and cookies. As we took a bite into the millefoglie, the powder sugar and the flaky crust crumbs spilled onto us.

"Eh.." I said as I put down my millefoglie and wipe off my clothes, smearing the white powder sugar on my black clothes.

"Ve~ Millefoglie can be pretty dirty~ Maybe… we should go to the river~?" A-ah..! The river… I felt my face heat up and I could've sworn I saw Italy smirk at me once she suggested it to me. I didn't reply and finished the pastry.

She gave a little 've' and finished her's. Unexpectedly she grabbed my hand. "Ve~ What happened to your doggy[4]? We can go to the river with him!~" E-eh, I guess we're going to the river anyways…

"E-emil? He's always around the river…" I said. "Ve! Great! Let's go! Holy Roma, lead the way~" I nodded as we grabbed hands and walked to the river

-.-.-

I sat on a rock near the river trying not to look at Italy. I just wonder if she even sees me as a man. I stared into the water. It was pretty hot today… Emil nudged my hand with his head and I petted him.

"Ve! Holy Roma~ Come in!~ The water is nice and cool!" I jump out of my thoughts when I saw Italy swim in front of me. "A-a-ah!" I flushed and quickly turn my head in a different direction. "Ve is something wrong?" I felt her tugging my cape. I shook my head, not looking at her.

After a feel a few tugs, I felt myself jerked into the water. "Uwaa!" Splash! And another splash from Emil.

"H-Holy Roma! A-are you alright? I'm s-sorry!" I could feel Italy hugging me, n-n-naked. A-ah t-this was going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-

After swimming and cleaning (and drying) my clothes from the sticky powdered sugar, we went to the meadows. Emil ran off in the forest again, after all he was more of an outdoor dog. (Austria also didn't want dogs around")

I picked a daisy and I placed it in her hair. She beamed at me as she turned around to pick some flowers. I turned around to pick another daisy and when I turned back, I saw Italy drop the bundle of flowers.

In front of her was the Ottoman Empire. Surprisingly, she had defeated the Ottoman Empire a few times. Right now, it seemed a little strange. She was shivering uncontrollably and she mouthed something [5].

"Hey there brat. What's this? Why are you dressed-up like this? Hah! If you think you could dress yourself up to hide away from me, think again, Ro-" The large empire was quickly cut off by a head butt to the jaw.

"S-shit… What the hell kid! What happened to that weak little nation who always call for Sp-" He was quickly cut off with another head butt.

"Come on Holy Roma!" Italy calls as she grabbed my arm and we ran off. We ran for a while and we finally stopped. Italy could run pretty fast. Italy looked around for any signs of the Ottoman Empire as I tried to catch my breath.

I started to feel very ashamed. Why didn't I do anything to save Italy? I just stood there... I turned to apologize to Italy but I was met with her huffing and cheeks red with anger [6]?

"Holy Roma! You just left me there to defend for myself!" I was pretty surprised. "U-uh I'm sor-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Holy Roma! What if Ottoman won? What would we do then?" I tried to say something but Italy kept going. "We're lucky that we escaped him!" At this moment I felt very… Ashamed, small and useless. This was probably why Italy doesn't see me as a man. I probably don't even deserve to be called a man.

She gave a couple huffs and seemed to calm down a bit. "Ve… I was really happy when Austria left, but if the Ottoman caught us… ve… I've always wanted Austria to disappear so would have all the time to ourselves! We could be together without Austria in the way. "

"…" I was pretty much speechless. "…Y-you're not Italy" I stuttered out loud a few seconds later. "Ve? What are you saying Holy Roma?" Italy said, tilting her head to the side. "You can't be," I just said. "Just because I got angry? Ve… everyone gets angry Holy Roma…"

"No Italy isn't like this! You aren't Italy!" I said, shaking my head. "Ve… but what if this is who I really am?~" She asked.

I shook my head again. "Italy would never say those things. Yes she can get angry, but she wouldn't say such things. She's this cheerful, optimistic girl who is loved by everyone and she loves about everyone too. She would never hurt anyone unless she has too! She carefree and clumsy but I know she wouldn't do anything like this! I would know because I stand by her and that's the girl I f-fell in love with...er.." I said slowing down, blushing as I realized I said too much.

What happened next was not what I expected. "Tch. I see." the imposter said in a less high-pitched voice, opening their eyes and face morphing into a more sour looking one.

"Well ya jerk, you _finally_ figured it out! Although I AM Italy too!" the imposter huffed. I guessed he knew I was still confused by the look on my face so he shuffled his hair and shook his hair at the same time. The imposter's hair fell into a different yet similar hairstyle. His hair was parted on the side and the curl stuck out upwards.

"Do you know who I am now, dammit?" I observed the imposter who looked very familiar. After a few minutes the imposter started to huff and get red with anger. "I'm Italy Romano, Italy's fratello, dammit! You used to kick me and Veneziano around!" Oh. "I'm sorry..." I apologized. Italy didn't talk much about her brother. "But why did you dress up as Italy and where is she?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Veneziano" Veneziano... Didn't that sound like a guy's name? "Veneziano is at Italy and the pricky jerk, Austria is escorting him there. Since _he_ left and that prick left I came to see who he kept writing letters about." I blushed. Italy wrote letters about me? And why did Romano call Italy a he? "He's madly in love with you, unfortunately (Hey!). So I came to see if you were worthy enough for Veneziano. That last part was a the most important scene. If you didn't pass that I'll make sure you'll never get near Veneziano again... Although you get points off for leaving me all alone while you were buying stuff and leaving me to save myself from that Ottoman jerk, dammit" Romano huffed as I took time to let everything sink in. "M-madly in l-love?" I repeated shakily." Romano gave a 'humph'.

"I still don't know why Veneziano like you so much. There's nothing to like about you, bastard." I could hear him mumble.

"Well you passed jerk. You better not hurt Veneziano or I'll... Curse you with squirrels peeing in your bed! And I'll get that creepy jerk, France to get you!" What…? I nodded, not really imitated with the first threat but the second one. I was getting permission from Italy's elder brother! It felt sort of l-like get permission to get her hand in m-marriage.

Deep in thought about me and Italy's future, I saw Romano start walking down the hill. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked as I followed him.

"It's getting dark, dammit... I'm going back to the house. I'm not risking bumping into that bastard Turkey again!" He said as we walked back to the house.

"Oi, jerk" Romano said interrupting the silence between us as we walk back. "Jerk! I'm talking to you!" Romano huffed. "My name is Holy Roman Empire. Not jerk. What?" I said, getting a little annoyed.

"Whatever, ya jerk. Anyways I have one more thing to add "Romano said with a small smirk on his face. "What is it?" I said as I waited for his statement. "Italy's a male you bastard" Romano laughed as he started to run down (adding a 'you dumbass'). I froze. Wait… What?

"EH? WHAT? WAIT!" I yelled as I ran after him.

* * *

[1] House meaning his home country

[2] Hungarian for Good Morning, Holy Roman Empire (Used Google translate)

[3] He was playing the Delicious Tomato song

[4] The dog that was from episode 54 (Axis Powers) that was playing with Holy Rome in the river (Emil was just a name I chose for him)

[5] What he was mouthing was "Spain, save me ya jerk…"

[6] If you want to see what this would've look like, check hetarchive (.net) for comic diary 8 and look for the strip with Chibitalia and Turkey/Ottoman.

* * *

_Excuse me for making the characters OOC… Ah, I made Romano learn the guitar, why? Because root of the guitar originated in Spain and I would think Spain would teach Roma how to play. I may or may not add an omake. It just depends if there's people who want it. _

_Oh for anyone who read my other fic "Guardian Angels" I need some help! Could you help vote in the poll on my profile? It would be great help!  
_

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Review, favorite this, whatever ~! ^^~_


End file.
